convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is an antagonist from Gravity Falls. He made his Convergence debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Bill is a major character and antagonist of the show Gravity Falls. He is a triangular dream demon that exists only within the mindscape with unknown motives and goals. He often torments the characters in any way that he can, running amok Gravity Falls, Oregon after being summoned by Gideon Gleeful. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Bill's exact whereabouts were before The Sovionok Camp Incident, or from what point of Gravity Falls he is from, though it is stated that during some unknown period of time, he came into contact with Canada and tricked him into a shady deal. Canada was made Bill's slave and Bill was able to use him for limited travel into the physical realm. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident His active involvement within the event was fairly limited, mostly limiting his interactions to just Canada, Yukio, and a handful of other participants, and partaking in the Traitor votes when able to. When Canada died at the hands of Aku, Bill disappeared along with him, implying that he died as well. As it turned out, Bill was just returned to his home dimension. Welcome to the Falls During his time in-between dimensions, Bill came across Mom Lalonde, who was thrown in-between dimensions herself due to a malfunction in her teleportation device. Bill possessed her, which allowed him to travel through a portal into Gravity Falls to enact a devious plan. Before initiating his plan, Bill met with The Shareholders to strike a deal. Bartering with the more powerful players, Bill would have gotten a pipeline into multiversal matters more easily, which in turn would have made for easier invasions without starting from scratch. Pretending to act as Lalonde, Bill worked with Stanford Pines to adjust the portal in the basement of the Mystery Shack. The stated goal was to get the portal to bring Lalonde back home, but Bill had secretly rigged the portal to grab individuals from across the multiverse. Using the incident with Aku as inspiration, Bill conceived of his own Murder Game, where he would steal the powers of all the participants in order to form himself in the physical realm. The Piper in the Dark He makes a very brief, non-speaking appearance, seen speaking with the Man in White concerning certain matters after his recent defeat during the events of Welcome to the Falls. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident Along with Canada, he never received a proper epilogue, due to being the only one in the Murder Game to die and never come back to life. Welcome to the Falls Bill's failure led to his deal with the Shareholders to fall through and without payment at hand, the Shareholders conducted an audit, so to speak. Character Relationships * Canada - A character from Hetalia: Axis Powers that also made his debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. The two of them were partners during the event, and seemed to have known each other for quite some time, though how they came to know each other exactly is unclear. * The Man in White - A character original to the Convergence Series. They share a working relationship with each other due to their affiliation to the Shareholders, though little is known about anything more than that. Trivia * A code from the episode "Sock Opera'' says that he is made from pure energy, not skin and bones. * He is based on the Eye of Providence, which is often seen on the back of the American dollar bill. His first name is even a reference to a "bill." Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:NPCs Category:Masterminds Category:Shareholders